


The Winner Takes It All

by frominsideacomputer



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based on a piece of fan art i found, Blow Jobs, Established Phan, Kisses, M/M, Mario Kart, Sucking off, liveshow, which i might link to if i find it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frominsideacomputer/pseuds/frominsideacomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have another prize ready after the Mario Kart challenge and Dan wants to get his own back after losing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winner Takes It All

One of the things that Dan and Phil didn’t tell the audience about the Mario Kart Dan vs Phil was that the prize was for the other one to have to suck them off. Dan thought he was going to win, so he was looking forward to getting his prize from Phil. But he didn’t.

“I fucking hate you,” Dan grumbled once the camera was off. “And your ‘all or nothings’.”  
“So,” Phil smirked, packing the camera away. “When do I get my prize?”  
Dan considered his options for a moment, then he realised it was Saturday and Phil was due a liveshow this evening. He knew exactly what he was going to do. “I’ll do it later, but you have to have it whenever I say right?”  
“Yeah, unless it’s damaging to my health.” Phil shrugged and went downstairs.  
Dan was left in the office smirking to himself.

Six o’clock rolled around Phil was sitting on the couch having with his laptop on his lap ready for a YouNow. Dan stuck his head round the door and stared at him until he noticed.  
“Now? But I’m about to do a lives-NO!” He realised what Dan had planned.  
“You said anytime and you couldn’t object.” Dan nearly giggled at himself.  
“Eurgh!” Phil sighed and stood up, “I better sit at the table then.” He picked his laptop up and carried it to the table, where he placed it down and sat in chair against the wall so there wouldn’t be any reflection of Dan in anything behind.  
Dan crawled under the table and began remove Phil’s belt whilst the older boy started his liveshow. Phil felt his jeans get unzipped as he welcomed Sarah and Anahita and Caitlyn and Jen and everyone else.  
“So what’s happened since we last spoke?” Phil forced a smile whilst Dan’s fingers softly ran over his underwear.  
The chat was suddenly flooded with comments about the new Dil video which had been uploaded a couple of days previously.  
“So how did you guys like the new Dil video! Eliza really needs to back off I mean, she’s married! It might be unhappily but-” He broke off at feeling Dan’s hands on his cock. “But maybe Dil is the reason her marriage is falling apart.”  
He took a long breath as Dan’s hands rubbed up and down his length and gradually he felt himself getting harder and harder. “Sorry guys I had a long day, but I’m not going to go!” He knew that if he stopped the live show now, Dan would make him pay.  
He felt himself getting harder and harder as Dan’s hand’s quickened their pace and Phil forced himself to continue the show. He carried on talking about movies and music and books and whatever else they talked about.  
“I went to see Age of Ultron the other day and I-” Suddenly Phil felt Dan’s tongue kitten licking the top of his now fully hard cock and it surprised him. “And I really enjoyed it but I felt that the storyline between Hulk and Widow was a bit weird.” 

As Dan’s tongue made its way down to the base of his cock, Phil continued his liveshow like nothing was going on, or least, to the best of his ability.  
Finally Dan took Phil’s cock in his mouth and he gently sucked on it, making Phil all the more fidgety on camera. He read through the chat, and the conversation had dropped a bit and everyone was asking for Dan.  
Phil was seriously considering outing them because of what Dan was putting him through but he knew that would be too mean.  
“I don’t know where Dan is.” Phil stressed out as he felt his cock being stroked with Dan’s tongue and Dan’s saliva running all over it.  
‘Go and get him!’ The chat was suddenly spammed with and Phil knew that he couldn’t.  
“I’m sure he’s off having fun.” He had to strain the last syllable out because Dan had just taken all of Phil’s cock in his mouth and he felt the tip of it touch Dan’s throat as he took it all.  
He took a quick glance down and could see the top of Dan’s head just visible under the table, and could see him slowly going backwards and forwards along Phil’s cock.  
Phil looked back up and continued with the liveshow as if nothing was going on. But as he continued to talk, he felt Dan begin to speed up and his movements increase along Phil’s hard cock.  
“I might go soon, I’ve still got to eat this evening.” Phil said, wanting to go so he could concentrate on what Dan was doing but as he went to click the close button, he felt a sharp hit on his leg and he looked down to see Dan shaking his head as he pulled off of Phil’s cock. “But I’ll stay for a bit.” He forced out as Dan started to place soft kisses down Phil’s cock gradually getting closer and closer to the bottom of Phil’s stomach where he was most sensitive.  
Phil could feel Dan getting closer and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep a straight face when Dan got there, so he knew he had to close down the show in a minute.  
“I’m going to go now and I’ll see you guys next week!” He stumbled over his words and closed YouNow before Dan could do anything to stop him.

“Wimp.” Dan muttered between kisses.  
“You’ll pay for this.” Phil sighed out as he felt Dan’s lips press onto his most sensitive area.  
Dan’s kisses made Phil fidget and shiver and he had to push the table back so Dan could reach. Dan stretched up and was suddenly directly in front on Phil’s face. He straddled Phil and wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck.  
“We’re, never, doing, that, again.” Phil said, breaking up his sentence between kisses.  
“Doing what? You seemed to quite enjoy it.” Dan replied innocently, fluttering his eyelashes.  
“We are never having prizes like that for whoever wins Dan vs Phil.”  
“But you won.” Dan pressed his lips into Phil’s and they began to move in sync. Their lips stroking the other’s as the felt the energy that they got from every kiss run through them.  
Dan pulled away and gazed at Phil who had a small smile on his face.  
“I guess this time the winner didn’t take it all.”


End file.
